1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for reducing noise in an image, and more particularly, to technology for reducing noise in an image by an image signal processor configured to create a color image using a single color filter array Bayer pattern image that is output from an image sensor of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
To capture a shake-free image in a low illumination environment, a shutter speed may need to be decreased, and sensitivity or an International organization for standardization (ISO) speed may need to be increased. Accordingly, a Bayer pattern image in which noise is amplified may be created.
In a widely used digital image input device, such as a digital camera and a smart phone, for example, an image signal processor may create a color image using a color filter array Bayer pattern obtained from a charged coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor. A noise reduction module may perform a functionally important role in an image signal processing chain.
In the case of failing to effectively remove or reduce noise present in a Bayer image, the noise may result in an adverse affect, such as a degradation of the quality of an image in a color filter array interpolation module configured to create a red, green, blue (RGB) image, for example.
Accordingly, noise reduction technology of a Bayer pattern image may be important for an image input apparatus to create the high quality image.
In particular, according to an increase in sensitivity or an ISO speed of a captured image, additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) and impulse noise may be amplified. Accordingly, there is a need to effectively reduce noise.